


Forever

by Mmmsmoothies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But i'm ignoring several movies and probably lots of other things, Gen, I don't know where I'm going with this yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmmsmoothies/pseuds/Mmmsmoothies





	1. Chapter 1

“ **Had to have high high hopes for living. Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was going to be that one in a million…”**  
Tony stark had created the Avengers. The super hero team to defend the earth. He created a legacy. Both for himself and for his team. A legacy that would last forever. But how long is forever?


	2. Peter

_Knock knock!_

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark are you here?” Peter called into the camera at the Stark building.

Tony had offered to help Peter with one of school projects, but Peter couldn't find him anywhere. And if Tony was even home, he wasn't answering the door… or his system wasn't answering the door, but that's about the same. Over 4 hours ago they were supposed to have met at the library. Peter waited there for an hour, and then just did the project by himself.

“It's ok, he probably just forgot. Mr. Stark is a very busy man.” Peter assured himself as he turned to leave.

Stargazing as he walked home he realized the city was oddly quiet tonight. Or maybe it was just out here, and the apartment where he lived with his aunt it never got this quiet outside. ~

“Aunt May, I'm home!” Peter called quite loudly into the house.

“Did you finish your project?”

“Mostly. I'll ask Ned to help me with the rest tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Good night Aunt May.”

“Goodnight Peter. Lock the door before you go up to your room, please.”

“Ok, I will.” He turned back and slid the lock into place. _Click!_

Peter quietly turned to his room. Setting his phone on the dresser and sprang on to his bed. Although Peter understood he was a little sad that Tony hadn't shown, but he wasn't surprised. He hadn't seen or heard from Mr. Stark for weeks. Not that that was unusual. Last time Mr. Stark forgot about his plans with Peter he showed up at his house a couple days later to apologize.

“Ya know, I’m almost able to picture Mr. Stark flying in through the window, “Peter said to the ceiling, “ being all like “Hey kid, I'm sorry I didn't come I got super busy, “ And then I’d say no no it's fine- because it is- and then getting to talk to Mr. Stark. “

_Rmm! Rmm!_  And with that small noise Peter's thoughts were derailed.

“Hey Ned,” Peter answered as he webbed the phone over to him.

“Hey Peter, how did your project with Mr. Stark go?”

“Mmm, he didn't come. I was wondering if you could help me finish it tomorrow.”

“Yeah dude, I can help you. I mean I’m no Mr. Stark or anything but-"

“Thanks Ned. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah! Hey are you going to that party tonight I heard you got invited.”

“No. I’m going-"

“To stop a bank robbing?! To capture a criminal?!”

“Uhh.. to bed.”

“Oh,” Ned replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Are you going to the party?” Peter asked.

“Nah. I wasn't invited. Have you found any new exciting crimes to investigate?”

“No. It’s pretty peaceful tonight. Have you heard of anything on the news that struck your fancy?”

“No, I guess there's just not much adventure out there anymore.”

But unbeknownst to both of them tomorrow would bring a new adventure. Not long gone were the days when kids would make a wish when they saw Iron Man zooming past. Or when Peter would work with Tony on adding features to the Spiderman suit. But gone they were. And maybe they would never come back.


End file.
